Deadly sins on wings
by XxNera123
Summary: When a man takes the wrong side of the street he takes his ways abit too far, looking for his memories that seem to take him to a job out in the middle of texas. He meets a woman with a strange fate as it seem to tie him to her, but will he stay around long enough or will the job he does take away the love he starts to grow again. New fates leading to choices to be made.
1. Coffee shop

There she was like deja vu in the wind; well in a coffee shop really, I've seen her in my dreams laying next to me in my bed. My hair had just got cut short with a trim on the ends making the Red stand out more and wearing my jean's jacket due the fact my leather one got ruined last night, Dark jeans went along great with the long sleeved T-shirt as my boots clinked against the ground. I felt the stares of many women as i walked in i was use to that but something about the girl behind the counter interested me, She had blond hair in my dream but now its brown Red a darker shade then mine own; i didn't really know what to think of it. I stood waited in the line that happened around 2 in the afternoon, thinking what casual thing to say to maybe get her number but i shook it off i knew i could get it another time as i usually do before i knew it i was in the front of the line.

"what can i get ya?" she smiled at me her hair in a pony tail with her apron covered everything.. but it fit.. rather snug showing off some curves as i looked down with a casual smile i have thinking then looked up at her.

" Coffee Decaf, make it a tall for to go" i smiled my green eyes at her, as i saw a blush creep on her face before she wrote on a cup.

"your name? " she spoke again.

"Matt" i said as i dug in my back pocket pulling out a five dollar bill and looked up to her; she looked abit, shocked like i was someone she knew. "you alright?" I questioned. She shook it off it looked like before taking the money ringing it up in the register before handing me back the change. For a brief moment when i felt her hand touched my, there was a since of memories returning, like flash back in the movies where there was something more between two people then what you think it lasted for just a second when i pulled my hand away. "thanks" i mumbled as i stepped out of line as i put my money back in my wallet then went to check out the magazines section as i waited for my coffee.

"that was weird" i thought to my self as i shook off what ever that was. I heard my name called and went got my coffee. A small napkin tied around it was something i wasn't use to seeing as i took it and sipped it enjoying the taste as i head out taking the napkin looking at it then realized there was a number on it with a name Liz I smiled some as i went to my car, "Liz huh?" I opened my door as i looked back to the cash register looking at her.. she looked young but still something about her seemed like... i know her. the flashes where getting abit strange and have been since i woke up from the coma, name is Matt all i know Mathew Robins really i was found off somewhere no idea no nothing. just a blank memory and something telling me that i have to be looking for something or someone. i punched in her number into my phone before driving off, to where the others were. My job isn't something i'm really proud of but its a living and it gets food on the table i mostly like to stay on the road is what i love to do but i felt like i need to stay around town for awhile. Once i got up to the others who where parked out by a wear house i finished the coffee in time throwing it away before i got out.

* * *

"what took your ass so long?" Spoke a man leaning on the car behind him with several other men.

"oh johnny," i shut the door, "maybe if you look around there are more jobs then doing what you pay me for. so what is it that you got for me as payment?"

Johnny snapped his fingers as one of his men went pulled out a suit case sets it on the table; i went around to it as ease ignoring that the other men kept their hands just right as if thinking i'm gonna make a move on their boss. I looked at the money and started to count it abit checking to be sure that its all real and all there as i calculated in my head. "alright, the one to kill is this one." he sets down the file with a slap on the desk, i picked it up and started to skim it over reading it. i started to smirk some as i read hearing how this guy works and what he did and wants done from johnny. " can you do it?"

"i can," i set down the file in the suit case as i looked over to him and his guys. "oh tell your guys to stand down. I've been with you before.. " Johnny put his arms out and they did so. "good.." i pulled out my gun taking them all down in clean shots to the head or heart.

Johnny stood there in shock, confused, "but you said.. "

"sorry johnny, but he payed me to kill you first."

* * *

"what you mean you think you saw him? " Spoke a Tan woman in her mid 20s her hair long brown easily reached her lower back as she wore jeans light coat as she sipped her coffee.

"i mean .. gah i don't know what to think." Spoke the Auburn hair as she ran her hands to pat down the apron then looked at the coffee in front of her "ax.. "she looked at the woman in front of her with her eyes turning abit grey blue. "you think its him? you think he came here by accident or coincidence"

Axy, her real name Anastasia but was use to her high school friend to calling her that sighed as she set the cup down. "i don't know, liz. you gave him your number right? so what is the worry? If he feels like he should call you or text you he can. just... don't go too fast ok?" she watched her friend nod as she looked at the time on her watch.

"well.. i guess i better go on check back in. " she sighed then heard her phone received a text. She fumbled with the phone and looked at the number unrecognized it then read the text.

you free tomorrow at 8?

She blinked at the messaged as she replied.

is that your way of asking me out on a date?

a few moments later

yes or no, you give me the reason to hang around town for awhile.

The dark red head sank abit as she looked at the message for awhile, her friend looked at her questioning before receiving the phone to look at.

"damn what an ass.." she muttered alittle louder then what the other wanted to hear. she started to text for her friend.

"ax! give it back!" she tried to reach for it; trying not to knock over the coffee. The sound of the message being send made her heart sank. "what did you say to him?" she received the phone back from her friend then read the message.

then i guess i won't have a reason to wear this sexy red dress i wanted to wear.

she glared at her friend who had a smirk that could be mistaken for madness. then suddenly a message received,

alright i'll pick you up at your place then remember at 8 ttyl.

her eyes started to look confused as she looked at the message. "how does he know where i live? " she looked up at her friend confused as she shrugged in responses.

"looks like we got to get you all ready for tomorrow then. want to get a manny and peddy tomorrow at 10 afternoon?" her friend's brown eyes smiled as she sipped her coffee finished.


	2. Date Night?

7 o'clock struck and the girls were already working on her hair drying it and curling it softly before pinning some up, then with Axy's help she pulls out of the bag a simple red dress. Its neck line hangs low but stops an inch and crosses around the waist showing off liz's long legs as she smiled at her self in the mirror.

"you sure about the sandals wedges?" Liz looked at them nervously as she sat down putting them on.

"yes, why wouldn't i have bought them for you?" She smiled at her before pulling out some lipstick lightly putting it on her lips, then stood back as liz stood up, the red dress snug around her curves and around her top but the fabric had drawn its attention to her hips rather then her top. Her long cream colored legs stood out in the red and her hair seem to do just the same.

"Axy, you sure he'll come?" She looked nervous at her tan casually dressed friend, who smiled at her and opened her mouth just as she heard the doorbell. before she could stop her friend she already head downstairs and answered it. She listened in on their conversation..

"hello~" she heard her friend voice smiled when the door opened all the way. "do please come on in" she heard the footsteps of shoes enter and was led to the living room. She shut the door some before breathing some trying to get her courage up to go downstairs.

* * *

Matthew was running late.. it was already 7:50 when he made it over barely close to where she was at.. by the time he made it to the house he fixed his hair before getting out. He noticed three cars in the driveway, as he reached up the door he felt something wasn't.. right about this. as he knocked on the door. He waited and listened in on the house, it was, quiet. He expected music to be playing while they gotten dressed or a tv going, but it was all, quiet. Something clicked in his head as he thought. he dove around to the brink wall just as gunshots were heard. He pulled out his gun from behind as the gunshots continued to rain on him before stopping. Matt Checked his gun for amo and snapped it back in and cocked it.

"marco is that you?" Matt stood up leaning on the brick wall happy that it stood tall in its attack.

"heheh heey~ Matt, it's been so long" his allie put in new amo as he hid behind the stairs. "you going on the date with a pretty red head i see?"

"yeah.. How she look by the way?" Matt Spun out and returned fire at him. Marco rolled over to the kitchen where the girls were at tied up sitting on the ground. Marco looked over at liz with some lust in his eyes before smirking, he looked back at matt as he ducked behind a wall to re ammo himself.

"she looks like a doll, too bad for you can't get to see it. " He started to reload his gun, he looked over at the brunette as she is trying to get out of the rope. "looks like you came too... feeling alright it looks." He touched her head and feeling a small bump on her head, ignoring the glare as the muffle kept her from biting him.

"who else you have in there?" Matt Reloaded too holding back his anger at the thought of him touching his date.

"no one in particular" Marco stood up moving stuff to the side off the countertop using it like a shield and shot some rounds at him and ducks as matt returned fire. The girls watched fazed to the guns blazing in their home, and watching all the stuff being torn up by the guns stuff crashing and everything frying.. to where it was like watching hell break. Liz leaned on Axy's shoulder terrified they might not make it through this thats when it really pissed off the brunette. She pulled at the rope and got her small hands out free before getting out a knife she hand in drawer. Marco turned to see the girl is gone..

" where is she?!" he stepped up his voice louder over the bullets that flown by one bullet hit his gun arm, the gun went flying out of Marco's hands just as Axy went around grabbed him from behind holding his wounded arm behind him and a knife at his throat.

"here i am.." She whispered into his ear, her Adrenaline was sky high and how much she wanted to make this man hurt for doing what he did. Matt came up from behind them saw the brunette holding down marco like as if it wasn't her first time doing it before then saw liz on the floor still tied up, he put his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"here i got him.. the police will be here soon. get liz out of that rope" He spoke gently and realized she held a knife to marco's throat.. she breathed out and let him go getting up walks over to liz. Matt grabbed marco just as he saw police lights and knew he wasn't gonna be able to get to his car in time,but the lights went by and turned the corner. He took Marco out of the house after handcuffing him leads him over to the car and into the back seat after knocking him out letting his body lay back there.. he slammed to door shut and breathed, thinking to himself about all the trouble this guy had done. Matt started walking up to the house again, just as he stepped up to the porch he saw liz standing at the shattered door. Her face in tears as she saw him, before leaping up into his arms. He startled a bit at seeing her so willing to hold onto him after he nearly ruined their house.

"are you ok? are you hurt?" She whispered before letting him go holding onto his arms looking at him and his suit before looking up at his face. Matt couldn't tell what she was thinking but nodded yes before she cupped his face, gentle hands holding him he didn't know why she did this to him.. made him let his guard down. He pulled his head up from her gaze as he heard glass clink, seeing the burnet brooming away all of the glass, her face looks pale at all the stuff gone. Matt looked back down to liz seeing her worried face before looking away and took her hand in his and lead her back to the car. He opened up the trunk of the car where a briefcase was at and opened it getting out some money counts all of them up to $35,000. Liz's eyes widen at all the money that he put in a bag before handing it off to her.

" you need this, more than me. by yourselves anything you girls want.. i don't think i will be in town ever again"

Liz looked at the bag as he held it out to her never seen that much money before but looked at him when he said he's leaving.

"why?.. why are you leaving?" this made matt sighs some, before he shut the trunk of the car and put the bag in her arms.

"because if it wasn't for me. you would be at home watching a girly movie eating popcorn in the house that isn't demolished by bullets. you wouldn't get hurt or anything if it wasn't for me." He started to head to the driver side of his car as he heard sirens coming their way. Liz catched a hold of his sleeve, with a pleading look in her face.

"please.. come back.. please." Her plead had tears running down her face to her red dress that was dirty with dirt and all. Matt couldn't help himself, it wasn't pitty that made him do that nor what he did next. Her waist was easy to hold to him as he pulled her over to him, kissing her deeply as his hand went into her hair. He couldn't stay away from her, he really couldn't stay away now. The sirens got closer when he pulled away.

"i will.. soon. after all this i'll be back." he let her go slowly as he spot a soft smile grew on her face before she stepped back from the car as he got in and drive away. She stood there in the street light watching the car before axy called her up from inside the house. liz clinched the bag and went inside to tell her what we need to do just as the cops rolled in.


	3. The returned

The days went by, one by one everything had been replaced in the house; From days to weeks, now its been 3 months. Liz's heart sank as she started thinking about it more, She still worked at the coffee shop hoping that the man that walked in here before would do the same again. She was on dish duty this time and had her back to most of the customers, before eventually staying last to help close up shop.

Her Manager, Eddie looked over at her as she shoved her arms through the sleeves of her jacket as she followed him out. He turned and locked the door once she was out, before glancing over at her seeing her staring up at the sky in a soulful kind of way that made you think she was praying to heaven for a miracle of some kind.

Her green-blue orbs searched the sky like it was the last hope, and the grey clouds granted her wish as a drop of snow floated down and landed on her nose, cold wind picked up as Eddie stood next to her. "would... would you like to get something to eat on the way home together?"

She shook her head, "no thanks, I'm sure my friend is cooking some food now. have a good night Eddie" she pulled a fake smile on her as she tighten the jacket around her as she went up to her car, as the slow snow started to fall and collect where the car sat waiting for her. Opening the door she slides in before sighing heavily then leaned her body against the wheel as she held it as her body started to shake from emotion. Several moments of holding it back before she sat up again rubbing her eyes dry with her cool fingers before turning on the car, she let it sit for a while as it warmed up before starting to drive back home. She glanced up over at the rear view mirror as she went through the parking lot to see the shop, but the mirror had been moved. she frowned her eye brows before fixing it looking at the road constantly before she looked at the mirror again seeing the Red head man sitting in the back with a smile on his face. She gasps and suddenly braking the car as it skid, then turns around looking in the back seat.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She screamed at him her eyes threaten to tear up again.

The man in the back seat tried to hold back a chuckle before a small one escaped, then shook his head. "well.. a few places.. i had to get the feds to look else where while i came into town so.. while they run around in New york city for me. I'm here in texas." He smiled as he saw a bit of premonition in her eyes, before looking down. "i know .. i should have called but they would have traced the call to you.. the last thing i need to do is to get you into trouble with my business."

"w..what business do you exactly do? " She looked at him a bit confused, remembering the money he had giving her. He shook his head with a smile once more.

"eh.. best we discuss this back at your house. i have a colleague watching the house, I'm sure he's gonna want to come in as well. " This made Liz a bit nervous, thinking her friend is in danger or being watched from the kitchen window.. She thought, the only thing she does is dance around in her Pj's or... in her underwear but.. then again its her friend what dignity does she have left from her weirdness. Liz started to drive again back to the house as she watched the snow falling more, turning the corner, she could only think about what is gonna happen from here on out.

* * *

The music was playing rather loud, as a burnet spins around the kitchen as she washes the dishes, her ear buds playing a song she hadn't heard in a long time and couldn't help but jam out with moves that only would be possible if she wasn't herself. "I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and i sweat my rust~ I'm breathing in the chemicals~" She spins around to tend to the chicken soup that she learned from her mother, and from her mother before her. She loved and couldn't wait til the dumplings were about done. Outside the window was a Car, just a normal car but it was an 1968 Chevrolet Camaro, It doesn't sound like much but this one was a beast when it came to running from the Feds. There was more to it as well, the owner sitting inside freezing as the snow fell, he's hands rubbed together before reaching over to the glove box, as it fell open he reached in and grabbed his cigarettes; knowing he should quit while he still got time, he fumbled with the lighter with his numb hands as the spark lights up the Green hazel eyes as its framed by his brown hair, it was longer then it should be as it looks like a mop on his head but right now he didn't care as his eyes suddenly drew attention to the woman in the kitchen window, her body dancing around like it was on fire before at one point she suddenly dropped low. A smirk suddenly grew on his face as he thought if she was a stripper or something. Headlights drew his attention as he took a puff letting the smoke rise out from the crack window he sank into his seat hopefully not noticed before seeing the car turn into the driveway. The woman inside heard the car and started to calm down as she finished the dishes and went to the living room from what he thought. The Car doors slamming made him look over to the driveway again seeing Matt and Another woman stepping out. Matt waved at his colleague in the Camaro as he tighten his Leather Jacket around him.

Matt turned to the girl, "go on inside, I'll see if my friend will go head to the motel now." The short hair red-head looked over at the car as she saw a tall figure climbing out of it and started to head up to the driveway. She shook her head.

"how about you two just come on inside.. don't you want to see the profit in the money you gave us?" She gave a small smirk before heading up to the door, her hips swayed to her mischief in her eyes as she put the key in the New door opening it out to the hallway as the music in the house; set on low. The burnet as at the fireplace as she poked at the logs she just stuck in there next to The Christmas tree, wearing a Long button up shirt like it was a dress with stockings on. "hey liz, can you check the.." Her words stopped as she stood up looking at the two men behind liz. Suddenly embarrassment was over her face before anger suddenly sat in like a bucked of cold water as her eyes met the Red head man. "YOU"

Matt was a bit stunned by the brunette anger glare, and stood back some going abit behind her friend. "hey now, what's that look for?"

Liz couldn't help but giggle to her self before taking her coat off and shoes. The other man started doing the same before he heard a clink of metal. The burnet had picked up an Iron bar from the Fireplace, and was about to come up to the red-head man.

"Hey come on now" his voice a bit nervous as he saw this glare once before... on his mother.

"how could you leave like that you worthless piece of" her words stopped before she heard the fire alarm go off in the kitchen she shoved the Iron rod in his chest to hold as she went to the kitchen. Mathew groaned some as he felt the pain a bit as she shoved it forcefully in his hands. Liz bit back a giggle, "so who's your friend?"

Matt waved over to his friend as he set the Iron back, "this is James, James Grenshin. James this is Liz, and... the crazy woman with the Iron Bar -"

"I heard that!"

Matt smiled before breathing as he sat down on the couch. " that is Anastasia, or Axy from what i gathered from out last meeting."

James, huffed and looked over at his friend still wearing his boots and coat. "where did she get the name Axy from? Middle name?"

"my middle name is Felicia," James turned to her, seeing a hatchet in her hand as she glared at matt. "they call me Axy because.. hmm.. well i don't really know. but take your boots off my coffee table!" Matt stumbled a bit before getting up and takes off his boots by the door but the mess was already made and there was dirt and snow tracks in the living room. Her glare looked up over Liz who put her hands up in defence.

"they were coming over anyways! i didn't ask them to come over.." a small crack of a smile started to grow, she only knew her friend was like this when there was someone she started to like in the room. It was her way to test the water to see how much the guy could take.. well if james wouldn't mind her snarky attitude. Her smile grew more as she wondered back into the kitchen seeing the "don't mess with me walk she seen too many times." Matt looked around the room at the foot prints before going over to the closet where he assumed the vacuum cleaner was at and dug it out.

"what are you doing?" James head tilt as he watched his friend wrestle with it. Liz went upstairs as the chaos nearly blew up, he assumed she went to get changed from her work uniform after her friend went back to the kitchen.

"what does it look like I'm doing?" He untangled the cord off and looked around for a outlet and went to vacuuming. James let out a sigh before looking around there were several paintings hanging, none he never seen before, he thought he seen all the great artwork from the years, but none looked as vibrant as the ones that had been painted, some of the landscape and others of two little girls on swings, then one of a slender blonde woman her back turned as she looked to the sunset of a land that he never seen before as her hand lay gracefully on a column next to her with her dress spread out.

"theses.. are amazing art work.." The sound of the vacuum faded as his friend stepped up to look at the painting too. Matt's green eyes scanned the painting before looking down at the corners for a signature, and luck would reward him there was one. An elegant writing of a letter 'A' signed on the bottom. He thought he knew everything about these two but this, was something he never seen before.

Liz came downstairs a bit after they were admiring she had changed into a tank top with jean shorts as the house was a bit warmer inside. She gave her friend in the kitchen her Shorts who then slipped them on then ties her shirt up where it would look abit smaller on her already pixie frame.

"who wants some dinner?!" she called out from the kitchen, the two men looked at each other before curiously stepping over to the kitchen and saw Liz and Axy working together as they had many dinners before, set the table for all 4 of them.

Mathew took the head seat as james took the one next to him with his eyes on the window, Liz set down some cups, "what would you like to drink?" her smile made matt figure she had a waitress job too somewhere. he smiled back at her, "have any ice tea? "

She nodded and looked at the other man, "beer if you have any?" She shrugged and went to get them the drinks, the other girl came over with two big bowls of chicken soup each with two dumplings, The smell alone was enough to make their stomachs growl before she set the other two bowls on the table.

James couldn't help but smile for some reason as it smelled.. familiar to him. Matt saw the smile and grinned at james when he looked up an him. James frowned giving him the 'i'll get you later' look before seeing the other two sit at the table with their drinks; Liz set's Matt's drink as Axy gave him the long neck bottle and sat in their seats with their drinks. Axy sitting next to james as Liz sat next to matt.

James reaches for his fork before hearing a cough, Liz gave him a look as she has her hands in prayer. He muttered apologise before bowing his head, Matt did the same.

"dear lord, I'd like you to thank this food you have given us, and for giving us Axy to make it. i pray that tonight won't be like the last night where we almost got killed but we do thank you everyday for that. Amen"

"Amen" spoke the sassy brunette as she started to dig in her food using her fork as a knife to cut her dumplings and eat the noodles of her soup.


	4. Lights out

The small brunette eyes glances between her friend and the man she's shying with as they wash dishes together, she nearly spilled the rest of the soup as she poured it into the container while watching, catching the still warm soup on the back of her hand.

"are you alright?" the other man sitting with his beer watching her work, the Brunette shook her head before setting the now empty pot back down before licking the back of her hand then wipes the rest on the back of her shirt. "Matt told me about the move you pulled on Marco, you in the army or something?" She snapped on the lid to the container before smiling at him.

"oh they would want her before me... my temper is just short." She took the container to the fridge before getting herself a beer and headed over to the the window in the living room. The Lone man got up and followed her as she sat on the couch like recline of the area, sipping her long bottle neck.

"so, you really don't know anything before.. a few years ago?" She questioned as she dug her hands into the soapy water getting a bowl and washes it.

"well, 3 years to be exact." He was drying the dishes as he putted them up. "i was somewhere in the back woods, i didn't have a wallet or anything to know who i was just.. the name in my head. Other then that.. nothing much."

She blinked as a puzzled face looked gaze back to the sink, moving the bubbles from her view as she gets another bowl, before the voice next to her nudges her side.

"you alright" he spoke curious to what she was thinking. She shook her head abit and nodded with a smile.

"yes, I'm alright its just... nothing. since its snowing you think you two will make it to the motel alright?"

He shrugged abit, "not the first time we had to drive through snow." he smiled as he finished what he had and sees her drain the now empty sink. He looked up as he saw the other girl come in, she looked like she had some bad news and Liz looked over to what he saw.

"i don't think you two are going anywhere tonight.." she looked down abit before sighing. "you might want to look at the news.." she turned and headed back to where james was sitting on the couch his attention on the weather as it spoke of several weather reports, not only snow but thunderstorms as well heavy snow fall landing right smack of the city where they were at. Matt, followed behind the small girl who is now leaning abit on the couch behind james as they watched it too. "storm of the century they say.. best you two stay here. i'll get some candles before the weather takes the lights out. we should have extra blankets" she stepped over to the kitchen again as Liz went to the closet getting some blankets out, just as the lights went out; Shutting off the entire area around them, and its just 2 days before christmas as well.

"i hope you saved your story Axy, good thing i saved mine before i left for work.." called out from the closet.

"Of course i did!~ you keep reminding me about besides.. i have a laptop now, and its usually all charged up anyways." she dug in the draw getting a lighter out as she shouted back.

Her friend smiled as she brought out the blankets and set it down on the couch where the men where sitting at.

"well looks like we won't be going anywhere for Christmas" Axy spoke as she came in with candles lit and starting lighting more around the house. Liz nodded worried about her family, this was the first snow storm in almost 8 or 6 years as far as they can remember, but liz was happy to have axy around since she seem to know what to do when things like this happens.

"guess no shower huh?" James muttered, as he sips the rest of his beer. The brunette had a smirk on her face.

"there is a thing called propain though.. lucky enough we have it. so i can boil some water for you guys if you need it." She smiled some before looking over at liz. "we could just share a bath anyways.. like we use to."

"save water shower with a friend." The Red head giggled to her friend before glancing over at James and Matt who had the similar expressions of imagining them both in a bath together.

* * *

Matt was sitting on the couch now, Axy had moved most of the things around to where the boys pulled the bed in the couch would fold out and is now facing the fireplace. James started poking at the fire getting it to burn more keeping the place lit.

"Matt, you know we can't stay here for long. they will find us you know." The hazel eyes glances over at his Colleague on the bed.

"i know.. its been 3 years since we woke up from that place. and been running ever since with others on our tail" he sips the beer abit getting his story in line. "if.. there is something after us.. marco being one of them. how do they know where we are at? because of the hits we do?"

"I was able to get out of it, then you show up at my door begging me to help you get off grid. you have no idea how hard it is to get a body from the city morg." He stood up, his voice booming abit before looking over at the stairs calming himself down. "look i get it, you just want to be with the girl. why didn't you just sleep with her like the other ones?"

This got the red head abit angry," I'm not gonna sleep with her.. shes, not some slut. she's.. god i don't know. I swear I've seen her before, like i know her from somewhere." He sighed before getting up running his hand though his hair as we went over to get another beer but decided not as he grabbed a bottle of water. James followed leaning on the wall of the doorway.

"you saw her in your dream when you woke up didn't you?"

"no" Matt turned around, " i.. only heard her voice, i swear man, it was like heaven ringing in my ear."

"really? well you never told me that, what did she say?" James now curious but knew he started to look abit sarcastic with the way he talked.

"don't push it" Matt sipped the water as his eyes flashed a yellow. "she said.." he looked at the bottle as he put the cap back on. " 'i'm waiting' "

"that's it?" James sat himself down at the table where a lamp was at. "and you sure this is her?"

"look, if she wasn't then she wasn't. but there is a gut feeling inside me that is telling me not to leave this girl alone. so thats what we are gonna do. you can take her little Mexican girl friend. "

James rolled his eyes, "she's German, she told me her self."

"she looks Mexican to me," matt sipped his water again.

* * *

They laid there in the bath, Axy had her legs up against herself as she leaned back.

"i'm worried"

Her red head friend looked up as she was washing her hair, "about?"

"this seems abit... too.. easy. you know from the dreams to him meeting you. its just.. seems to predicted."

Liz grabbed the bucked of water pulling it closer with the cup inside it and dumped the water on her head as she rinsed her hair. "shouldn't you be washing the conditioner out?"

"Liz, i'm serious here, we need to be careful. that means no sneaking downstairs like you did last time when i let your 'boyfriend' come over."

Her friend rolled her eyes, "i know, besides i couldn't be any much safer as you are in the CIA, while i'm working at a coffee shop. "

"i worked in the art department girl, i'm not double o 7."

"wrong movie, besides we watched enough of that one show to keep the salt close... well and silver too"

"what ever you know what i mean." the Burnett sighed sinking into the tub rinsing off her hair. "Liz, please... just take this slow with this guy, we already had too many run ins with other things then we need to be." she leaned over to her friend who leaned over the tub. The redhead looked over at her friend who smiled.

"yes.. i guess so. but what are we gonna do? you did took me to the training camp at the agency"

"and i'm very glad that now you can kick my ass around now" she smirked before she chuckled. "i still remembered when you though the CIA stands for 'crime investigation something' "

Her friend made a gasp before splashing at her playfully before they splashed around more laughing.

* * *

Author's note: HI HOW IS EVERYONE!~ I'm kind a happy that this story has gotten attention for some random reason!~ if anyone one else is curious about the other stories i haven't updated yet please! please give me some reviews, i might even through in some story plots you guys want inside it as well. BUT REVIEWS ARE VERY IMPORTANT!~ even if they are about how bad they are!~

I hope i get to talk to you guys soon. later!~


End file.
